Projeto Puro
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Três fics PWP com Hermione. XXSeverus. Remus. Sirius.XX
1. Puro Ódio

_****_

AVISO:

Antes de mais nada quero avisar que criei esse Projeto sozinha, ou seja, tudo que está aqui, é meu!

_As fics são PWP, ou seja, sexo! Sim, isso mesmo. __O Projeto é uma insanidade minha!_

_Valeu!_

* * *

Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Projeto Puro

Sinopse: Três fics PWP com Hermione.

Ships: Severus/Hermione – Remus/Hermione – Sirius/Hermione.

Orientação: Hétero

Classificação: 18 anos

Gênero: PWP

Formato: Short

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

* * *

**N.A.: **_Esse Projeto me surgiu em uma noite quando estava lendo fics sobre Remus e Hermione. Existem poucas e as que existem, são PWP. Eu amo PWP, de verdade. E resolvi criar esse Projeto. O nome me surgiu quando escrevi a primeira, ficando com o nome de Puro. Contraste com o que está escrito nas fics, mas tudo bem._

_Não gosta de um dos shipper's ou não gosta de PWP? Está no lugar errado, melhor apertar o botão VOLTAR ou o X._

_Para quem gosta de PWP, espero que gostem do que escrevi e comentem. _

_Boa Leitura!_

* * *

**Desclaimer:** _Nada disso me pertence, e não ganho nada escrevendo isso. Mas amo escrever tais insanidades._

* * *

_**Severus/Hermione**_

_**Puro Ódio**_

_por Fla Apocalipse_

* * *

Ódio. Era o puro ódio que o fazia incliná-la na mesa daquela pequena sala. Era ódio que fazia usa mão subir o vestido branco dela. O ódio que fazia rasgar a roupa de baixo dela e abrir seu zíper. Se libertando, possuindo-a. Enterrando-se com força dentro dela, fazendo-a gemer exatamente como da primeira vez.

Amor. Era o puro amor que a fazia inclinar-se na mesa daquela pequena sala. Era o amor que a fazia deixar que ele subisse seu vestido branco. O amor que deixava ele rasgar sua roupa de baixo branca e abrir o zíper. Libertando-o, possuindo-a.

Os gemidos eram contidos, mas fortes o suficiente para eles. Hermione virava a cabeça para trás, somente para ver aquela figura encapuzada segurando-a pela cintura. Enterrando-se com força em si, amassando seu vestido de noiva. Quando não mandara o convite para ele, pensava que ele havia entendido que ela não o queria lá, que tudo estava acabado. Mas ao ver, ele não ligara para isso, e aparecera na sala em que ela se trocava, vestido como Death Eater e a beijara. Puro ódio, puro amor.

E ele descontava aquele ódio forçando-se cada vez mais fundo para dentro dela. Sentindo todos os nervos de seu corpo reagir ao corpo dela. Não era carinhoso, não tinha de ser. Era puro ódio, com doses exageradas de sexo. Começara nas aulas, provocações contidas e brigas históricas, até ficarem sozinhos, e Snape a tivera. E sempre que a tinha evitava seus olhos, colocava-a de costas para si e começava. Ela nunca reclamara, na verdade, Hermione gostava. A brutalidade, o machismo, o controle. Com Snape podia perder o controle, deixá-lo com total controle sobre a situação.

O vai e vem dos corpos fazia barulho, ritmados com os gemidos e insultos que ele dizia. Suor escorria pelas costas nuas dela e Snape subiu uma de suas mãos por ali, segurando-a pelo ombro, trazendo-a para cima, ouvindo-a xingá-lo por causa da dor da investida naquela posição.

-Um linguajar guardado para mim somente, Sra. Weasley? – a voz rouca de Snape a fez gemer. Mesmo que os corpos estivessem imóveis.

Ela não respondeu, não respondia as provocações de Snape. Mas adorava ouvi-las.

-Sempre uma sangue-ruim vagabunda.

Ódio. Puro ódio o fazia dizer tais coisas e tratá-la daquele jeito. Era o ódio que o levara até lá, no dia do casamento dela com o Weasley. Ódio que o fizera trancar as portas daquela sala com todos os feitiços conhecidos e prendê-la ali, fazendo o noivo esperar.

Tê-lo dentro de si era plenitude. Ele a preenchia por inteiro, como se fossem feitos sob medida um para o outro. Mas era ao contrário, ele a lembrava disso toda vez que gozava chamando-a de Sra. Weasley. E ela respondia a altura, chamando-o de Death Eater. Mas nunca o negava, nunca. Estivesse onde estivesse, era ele olhá-la e pronto. Tinha de se entregar, ouvi-lo gemer em seu ouvido e deixá-lo comê-la como se fosse uma qualquer. Mesmo sabendo que era a única.

-Vai para o altar com as pernas bambas de ter dado pra mim? – Snape perguntou bem baixo, movendo seu corpo contra o dela com força, ouvindo o corpo dela bater na mesa.

Ela balançou a cabeça, assentindo.

-Enquanto diz sim, vai lembrar de como lhe inclino como uma qualquer?

Ela concordou outra vez.

-Me diga, Sra. Weasley, vai sentir falta do meu pau lhe comendo toda noite?

-Sim.

Snape a deitou na mesa outra vez, mexendo-se contra ela mais rápido, mais forte. Os gemidos dela extremamente profundos, e conforme ela se aproximava de gozar, ficavam mais altos. O sangue bombeado em suas veias acelerou e jogou a cabeça para trás, fazendo o capuz cair e seu rosto aparecer. Enterrou-se nela uma última vez e gemeu, quase rosnando o nome dela. Enquanto ela convulsionava na mesa, mexendo o quadril brevemente.

Puxou-a pelos ombros mais uma vez, sem sair de dentro dela e colou seus lábios finos e frios ao ouvido dela. Com uma das mãos procurou o decote dela e passou por ele, segurando o seio dela, pele com pele. Ela arqueou e gemeu. As mãos dela subiram e foram para trás e agarraram seus cabelos, que estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo, que ela desfez.

-Tenha um bom casamento, Sra. Weasley. – beijou carinhosamente o pescoço dela, retirando-se do corpo da morena. Hermione reclamou. – Lembre-se de mim quando estiveres a gozar com seu marido.

-Sempre lembro, Death Eater. – respondeu Mione virando-se e olhando Snape fechar a calça e colocar o capuz outra vez.

Dentro do capuz deixou seu famoso sorriso de escárnio aparecer e dirigiu-se a porta dos fundos. Porém, antes de sair ouviu a voz dela.

-Lhe mando uma coruja quando voltar da minha lua-de-mel, Snape?

-É sua obrigação, Hermione.

Bateu a porta ao sair e olhou nos olhos azuis que o encaravam com ódio. Sorriu em deboche e passou pelo jovem Weasley. Hermione sabia que ele era puro ódio. E por causa desse ódio combinara com Weasley que provaria que a noiva não passava de uma vagabunda. Ouviu a porta se abrir e o Weasley entrar, era só uma questão de tempo para ela ir correndo para si.

Hermione se virou ao ouvir a porta abrir outra vez e cruzou os braços, sabendo que era Ron que entrava. Snape sabia que ela era puro amor. E por esse amor deixara que ele tivesse seu plano concretizado. Era só uma questão de tempo para correr para ele.

* * *

**FIM.**

* * *


	2. Pura Saudade

_**Remus/Hermione**_

_**Pura Saudade**_

* * *

Abriu a porta da cozinha da Ordem. Nunca tinha visto Grimmauld Place tão silenciosa, tão vazia. Era extremamente estranho voltar ali depois de cinco anos afastada, depois de cinco anos tentando esquecer a dor das mortes. Cinco anos vivendo sozinha e afastada das pessoas que amava. Afastada "dele".

Sentou-se em uma das cadeiras de madeira e olhou a mesa a sua frente, com vários entalhes. Nomes de todos os membros da Ordem, a antiga e a mais recente. Vivos e mortos. Perto dela estava o nome dela, de Harry e Ron. Um pouco mais afastado estava o nome de Sirius, Remus e Tonks. Na ponta da mesa os nomes de Albus, Severus, Minerva, Moody e James, com as datas de suas mortes. Seus olhos marejaram e ela permitiu algumas lágrimas riscarem seu rosto claro. Era doloroso ver aquelas nomes, aquelas datas. Não se lembrava quem tivera a idéia de entalhar os nomes, mas ficara feliz em poder ajudar no processo, colocando os nomes dos que nunca mais poderiam fazê-lo.

Passou a mão pelo nome dele e o da esposa. Era difícil pensar nisso sem sentir-se magoada. Não tinha a data do inicio, mas lembrava-se de quando ele passara a ser diferente. Abraços mais apertados, olhares furtivos, esbarrões propositais. Ambos agiam assim. Mas nenhum falava disso, era como se não existisse. E ele anunciou que havia se casado com Tonks. Para Hermione fora um choque, qual ela não deixara transparecer, mas na primeira oportunidade, depois da Guerra, sumiu.

Ouviu a porta de entrada abrir e fechar rápido, mas não se moveu. Sabia que era Sirius, mandara uma coruja para ele, pedindo que se encontrassem ali, para resolverem certas papeladas sobre sua a oficial inocência. Tirou o casaco e jogou-o na cadeira ao lado virando-se quando a porta da cozinha se abriu. Levantou-se da cadeira em um pulo só, não era Sirius que estava ali.

-Remus, o que faz aqui?

-Hermione. – a voz dele continuava igual. Ele só parecia um pouco mais velho, mas ainda muito bonito. – Sirius me avisou que você estaria aqui.

-Oh, e ele vem para assinar os papeis? – tentou manter a voz controlada, mas era quase impossível não tremer. Cinco anos sem vê-lo pareceu tempo demais.

-Amanhã. – Remus tirou o casaco, jogando-o junto do dela. Ela estava linda, cheia de curvas, seios fartos, sorriso tentador.

-Certo, então eu...

Não terminou a frase, ele não deixou, puxou-a para junto dele. Os corpos colados, a excitação dele pressionada na barriga dela, os olhos colados. Ele era mais alto, mas inclinou-se para roçar seus lábios aos dela. Hermione estremeceu.

-Cinco anos, Hermione. Não posso te deixar sumir outra vez. Desculpe.

Junto seus lábios aos dela, beijando-a com força, com paixão. Colando ainda mais seu corpo ao dela, ouvindo-a gemer baixo. Suas mãos não perderam tempo e a deixaram parcialmente despida. A morena viu-se encostada na parede da cozinha, o corpo de Remus contra o seu, o peito dele, pressionando seus seios. Pele com pele. Os lábios dele beijavam com fúria seu pescoço, enquanto uma das mãos começava a acariciar seu seio.

-Remus... você... – ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. O lobisomem havia descido os lábios até seu seio, e o beijava e sugava com paixão, deixando-o avermelhado.

Fez o mesmo com o outro, deixando a morena louca e gemendo mais alto. As mãos dela seguravam seu cabelo, enquanto ele percorria seu corpo com a língua. Desceu as mãos pelos ombros e peito, chegando até a calça, abrindo-a com rapidez; porém Remus afastou-se dela nesse momento. Olhou-a daquele jeito, sem blusa, sem sutiã, saia aberta e várias marcas vermelhas nos seios. Uma tentação.

-Remus eu te quero. – declarou a morena fazendo de tudo para não avançar e agarrá-lo. Ele estava sem camisa, calça aberta, ereção evidente pela boxer branca, cabelos despenteados e lábios inchados. – O que foi?

-Eu... eu sou casado. Mais velho, tenho idade para ser seu pai...

-Não ligo, só quero você.

Remus respirou fundo e balançou a cabeça, iria embora. Começou a fechar a calça e a viu andar até si, segurando suas mãos e ajoelhando-se a sua frente. Não reagiu quando ela puxou sua calça e a boxer para baixo, olhando um pouco timidamente para sua ereção. Olhou para o teto nesse momento, respirando fundo com rapidez, tentando juntar forças para afastá-la e ir embora. Entretanto perdeu o controle quando sentia a mão quente dela envolver seu membro e o hálito quente perto. Era torturante.

Hermione olhou para o rosto de Remus antes de colocar seu membro na boca. O gemido do lobisomem pareceu um rosnado. Remus olhou para baixo, vendo a morena ajoelhada a sua frente, uma das mãos segurando seu membro, auxiliando no serviço que a boca fazia, chupando-o devagar. Colocando o máximo que conseguia na boca, tirando quase tudo logo em seguida, para colocá-lo por inteiro logo após. Segurou os cabelos dela com uma das mãos, fazendo uma leve pressão para a morena colocar o máximo dentro da boca. Gemendo ainda mais profundamente ao senti-la brincar com a língua.

-Vem aqui. – disse Remus puxando-a para cima e empurrando-a contra a parede. Livrou-se de suas calças e levantou a saia dela, puxando as duas pernas dela para enlaçarem em sua cintura. Hermione sentiu a ereção dele pressionada contra si, o calor de ambos aumentando.

Remus forçou-se na entrada da morena e ela jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo de dor. O lobisomem enterrou-se nela de uma só vez, sentindo as paredes dela alargarem-se devagar. Buscou os lábios dela para um beijo, sentindo seu gosto preso na língua dela. Começou a mover-se devagar, para dentro e para fora, cada vez estocadas mais fundas. Mais fortes.

-Remus... isso... – Hermione apertou Remus contra si, prendendo-o entre suas pernas e seus braços. Forçando-o mais para dentro, mais fundo.

-Esperei por tanto tempo. – as estocadas de Remus tornaram-se mais rápidas e mais secas. Hermione gemia palavras desconexas. – Sempre quis estar dentro de você.

Hermione jogou a cabeça para trás mais uma vez e gemeu o nome de Remus alto, tremendo violentamente enquanto chegava ao clímax. O lobisomem vendo o efeito que causara na morena empurrou o corpo contra o dela, estocando mais uma vez e jorrando dentro de Hermione. Estremecendo e sentindo o corpo dela ainda lhe puxar para dentro.

Abriu os olhos vendo os olhos castanhos lhe encarando, sentiu-se bem em ver que não era somente um sonho com ela outra vez. Soltou-se da morena, começando a se vestir e a viu fazer o mesmo. A parte complicada da história era essa que estava por vir, mas ela sorria. Hermione se recompôs primeiro e virou para Remus, ainda sorrindo.

-Diga para Sirius que trago os papeis amanhã. – beijou os lábios dele brevemente e afastou-se. – Até amanhã, Remus.

* * *

**FIM.**

* * *


	3. Puro Sexo

_**Sirius/Hermione**_

_**Puro Sexo**_

* * *

-Mais forte, Sirius. Por favor. – pediu hermione olhando para trás. Sirius sorriu pelo canto da boca e cruzou os braços, vendo a morena lhe olhar questionadora ainda segurando o quadro.

-Hermione, frase errada, na hora errada. – respondeu Sirius. Hermione estava entre ele e uma parede, de costas para o moreno, segurando um quadro acima de sua cabeça, enquanto ele batia um prego. Entretanto não com força suficiente.

-Ora, pare de besteiras e vamos com isso. Fazer algo do jeito muggle não é tão difícil. Coloque-o no lugar certo e bata com força, que ele entra. – Hermione o viu sorrir malicioso novamente. – Sirius, pare de graça.

-Mas é que está falando para eu colocar no lugar certo e bater com força, que entra. – viu a morena a sua frente ficar vermelha e virar-se para frente. Resolveu aticá-la, segurou o prego e o martelo com uma das mãos e levou o cigarro até a boca, tragando rapidamente. Soltou a fumaça e sorriu outra vez.

Hermione esperou pacientemente até Sirius resolver voltar ao trabalho e parar de pensar em besteiras. Mas o moreno colou o corpo ao dela, e quando Mione olhou para cima, viu que ele segurava o martelo e o prego perto do quadro. Talvez fosse uma aproximação sem querer, que acabaria assim que o serviço acabasse. Segurou o quadro no lugar certo e tentou ignorar o corpo de Sirius colado por inteiro em suas costas, o hálito quente e com cheiro de cigarro de menta em seu pescoço, e o tremor que começava a tomar conta de seus pernas.

-Acha que devo colocar aqui? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo malicioso e falando baixo na orelha dela, pressionando seu quadril ao dela. Hermione engoliu sem eco, rezando para que aquilo que ela estava sentindo em suas costas fosse o martelo. Mas sabia que o martelo estava na mão dele.

-Está... alto. – respondeu gaguejando. Sirius riu baixo e respirou fundo contra a pele dela, raspando sua barba de dois dias por fazer no pescoço da morena.

-Bato aqui? – abaixou o prego um pouco e ao mesmo tempo que falava pressionava o quadril um pouco mais para baixo também.

-É... aí está bom.

Sirius riu outra vez ao ouvir a morena gaguejar e começou a bater o prego junto com o quadro. Porém ritmava as batidas do martelo com as de sua cintura na cintura da morena. Ouvindo Hermione tentar esconder breves exclamações de surpresa. Depois de seus desnecessárias batidas "para garantir", Sirius a libertou e a viu afastar-se de si, olhando para qualquer lugar, menos para ele.

-Você é tão imaturo, Sirius. – o moreno riu e deixou o martelo de lado, cruzando os braços.

-E por que isso?

-Porque você fica fazendo brincadeiras que não deveria.

-Mas você não reclamou. – Hermione o viu se aproximar lentamente, dando passos como os de um leão cercando a presa. Observando cada movimento que ela fazia.

-Claro que...

-Não, não reclamou.

Hermione se viu cercada por Sirius, os braços dele nos braços da poltrona, que ela acabara de cair sentada. Os olhos famintos de Sirius a assustaram, nunca tinha visto aquelas olhos cinza, tão escuros. E se por um lado era assustador, por outro era excitante. Sirius sorriu pela canto da boca, inclinando o corpo na direção da morena, procurando aproximar-se o máximo possível, sem realmente tocá-la.

-O que está fazendo?

Sirius sorriu da pergunta dela, era quase impossível não ficar excitada ao ver a garota acuada e gostando disso. Uma de suas mãos segurou com força o braço dela, puxando para que ficasse de pé. Hermione levantou-se desajeitada, sentindo a pele quente dele contra a sua, a respiração batendo de encontro com seu rosto.

A mão livre espalmou-se na coxa dela, puxando-a para sai ao mesmo tempo em que caia sentado na poltrona. Hermione deixou uma exclamação de susto escapar, olhando para Sirius. Vendo que ele a encarava de forma estranha.

-Por que desvia o olhar?

-Você está me olhando com... – a voz de Hermione morreu, ela não sabia bem o que dizer.

-Fome? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, sua voz baixa e rouca enviando descargas elétricas por toda a pele dela.

-S-sim. – gaguejou e o sentiu lhe arrumar em seu colo. Uma perna de cada lado, sua saia levantada até onde deixava que ele visse sua roupa de baixo. Desceu um pouco o tecido. Sirius riu em seu ouvido, puxando as mãos dela para trás, segurando-as com uma sua.

-Não entendi por que quer se cobrir.

Hermione engoliu em seco e fechou os olhos, sentindo que Sirius estava extremamente excitado, o hálito dele ficou bem próximo a seu rosto e a próxima coisa que sentiu foram os lábios dele contra os seus. Um beijo que era rude, sem carinho, apenas desejo. Um desejo que fazia com que ele passasse a ponta da língua em seus lábios, pedindo que ela os abrisse. Beijou Sirius com força, empurrando seu corpo contra o dele, sentindo que seus braços começavam a doer devido ao ângulo.

O moreno continuou o beijo enquanto abria sua própria calça, afastando brevemente o tecido e puxando a cintura dela para mais perto, para que ela o sentisse. E ela gemeu dentro de sua boca, o instigando ainda mais. Hermione abriu os olhos e quebrou o beijo, encarando os lábios de Sirius. Vendo aquela sorriso ladino rasgando o lado esquerdo da boca dela, fazendo com que ela sorrisse também.

Subiu a mão pela coxa dela, alcançando a renda que ela usava, puxando uma lado com força, ouvindo o tecido ceder a sua força e se rasgar, um barulho que feriu os ouvidos de Hermione. Ela estremeceu quando pele tocou pele, e ela a estimulou. Sua mão sabendo exatamente onde tocar para deixá-la ainda mais excitada. Olhou para baixo, viu que ele estava de calça aberta, seus membro pulsando para fora da calça, pedindo passagem para dentro dela.

Gemeu outra vez, instigando o moreno, que não soltou as mãos dela e levantou um pouco o quadril dela, indicando o que queria. Hermione fechou os olhos, posicionando-se e descendo o corpo devagar, sentindo a dor de recebê-lo assim. Sirius fechou os olhos e impacientou-se com a demora de estar por inteiro dentro dela, empurrou o quadril dela para baixo e a ouviu soltar um gritinho. Sorriu.

Era dor e prazer, a investida dela a pegara de surpresa, não estava pronta para recebê-lo dessa forma. Mas agora ele estava inteiro dentro de si, puxando e empurrando seu quadril, movimentos rápidos e certeiros. Tentou soltar suas mãos e ele deixou somente uma, mantendo a outra para trás. Ela embrenhou os dedos nos fios negros, puxando o rosto dele para perto, beijando sua boca outra vez. Sirius riu durante o beijo e sua mão livre subiu do quadril dela para os seios, segurando-os por cima da camiseta.

Hermione arqueou, o ritmo ditado por ela, mas rápido com Sirius iniciara. Os dedos dele apertavam seus seios, tocando-os por cima do tecido, segurando-os. Os dentes dele mordiscavam os lábios dela, ouvindo-a gemer, as investidas que ela própria faziam eram rápida, uma velocidade rápida. Empurrou o corpo para cima, ela gemeu mais alto. Sabia que não duraria muito mais e que ela deveria estar na mesma situação. Deslizou seus lábios até o ouvido dela.

-Garota, não estou ouvindo você gemer.

Hermione gemeu um pouco mais alto, mas aparente não tão alto quanto Sirius queria, pois empurrou o corpo para cima, enquanto ela começava a investir contra ele de forma irregular.

-Não te ouviu, Hermione. Geme mais alto.

Ela gemeu, gemeu alto demais, arqueando e sentindo o braço que ficara preso para trás latejar de dor, seus joelhos se apertaram contra as coxas dele, apertando-a junto a ela. A mão livre dela, segurou o rosto dele bem junto ao dela, gemendo no ouvido dela, ouvindo-o rir contra o seu.

-Minha vez.

Suas duas mãos seguravam a cintura dela, o ritmo frenético, os gemidos dele vindo do fundo de sua garganta, pareciam rosnados. Ele sorria de um jeito tão malicioso olhando dentro dos olhos de Hermione que a garota corava, mesmo estando com ele na situação em que estava. Sirius empurrava o quadril para cima ao mesmo tempo em que a puxava para frente e para trás, seu corpo lhe enviando recados de que não demoraria muito para chegar ao clímax.

O sentiu acelerar o ritmo ainda mais, e o corpo dele se impulsionou uma mais para cima. Sirius fechou os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior e sorrindo de um jeito que derrubaria qualquer bruxa. Jorrando dentro da morena, derramando-se com prazer enquanto ainda a mexia devagar contra si.

-Entendeu a fome? - ambos riram e Hermione tentou levantar, mas o moreno a segurou no lugar. Os olhos castanhos dela encontraram os cinza dele. – Onde pensa que vai?

Ela riu mais uma vez, sabendo exatamente o que ele queria dizer e não mais se moveu. Sirius riu disso, ela era obediente. E tudo por causa de um prego bem batido.

* * *

**FIM.**

* * *


End file.
